


I Will Follow You Into the Dark

by Igodownwithmyshipz



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Im kinda sorry, Like so much angst, Old fic rewitten, Permanent Injury, Serious Injuries, get out the tissues, just a sad angsty little drabble, like absolutely no comfort, so much hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igodownwithmyshipz/pseuds/Igodownwithmyshipz
Summary: "If you're going I'm going" Wally smiles small and sad, a tear escaping.





	I Will Follow You Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this and posted to FF along time ago. Re-read it made some changes it and posted it here. 
> 
> Anywho I'm sorry.

Wally isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or cry, once again he stands before the end of the world fighting a seemingly impossible battle against an invading alien army. The league, the team, everyone has been called back into the bloody battle. Heroes young and old find themselves in a vicious war. A war that has dragged on for months, destroying everything in its path. 

Whole cities destroyed, family torn apart, friends lost, Uncle Barry gone, Bruce missing, Barbara paralyzed, Kaldur permanently disfigured. So much sacrificed and finally, finally it seems there is light at the end of this horrible tunnel. Those that remain are pushing the aliens back. Slowly finding their footing. 

Just a little more and maybe just maybe this war would be over and they could begin to rebuild.

  
And it’s this hope that leads to Dick and Wally sneaking into an enemy stronghold. (Wally in his Uncle's too big uniform that makes him feel like he's playing dress up and Dick with his haunted eyes behind the Bat's cowl.) Intel claimed the stronghold held plans and order that would be vital to ending this hell just a little faster. And maybe spare them from losing anyone else.    
  
They realize too late it's a trap. Not even a full second is left before the bomb goes off. Wally still tries to do something to save them, to get out, to get away, to minimize the damage. But it not enough and was again the fast man left alive isn’t fast enough.

They get caught in the blast and for a few terrifying moments Wally's whole world is nothing but the explosion, all heat and blinding light. He feels shrapnel pierce his skin, feels bones break and skin tear, his world engulfed by flame and heat and pain. And then it's over and all he knows is white hot agony. It tears at his soul, swallowing him until his existence is only agony. He’s not sure how long he’s stuck in his void of agony.   
  
But eventually the muffled sounds of another’s pain beings to pull him out of his void, and the world starts comes back to him. His vision swims and shifts, and it takes a few seconds for his eyes to bring the world back into focus. 

At first he just sees rumble, brick and plaster and wood blown to bits. For a second Wally wonders if maybe he’s already dead, but then he hears a soft whimper. His head jolts to the source of the noise. The pain from that small movement causes his head to swim and makes him very aware that he is still alive, for the moment. 

It take Wally several second to blink away the pain. And when his vision clears he is greeted with the sight of Dick, laying a few feet away with half his cowl ripped off and a large piece of what seems to be piping impaled into his torso.   
  
Wally must make a noise or something because suddenly Dick's focus is on him. Wally can see the bloodied remains of where the cowl used to be, now just charred and torn skin. It reminds Wally of ground beef, the thought causing a wave of nausea  to rise up his throat. And Wally chokes and gags on bile. But he can't tear his eyes away from the blood that is pooling from Dick’s mouth or the gaping hole where a pole protrudes from.   
  
"Wally" Dick's broken voice calls out to him. It's breathless and strained. “You okay?”   
  
Dick’s question must have fixed one of the broken clogs in Wally’s head or maybe it breaks another one because suddenly he’s laugh.

“Am I okay? Jesus Dick, have you looked at yourself? Cause you’re not looking too good. Kind of reminding me of a Kabob right now.”   
  
Dick seems to find the whole situation just as funny because laughter erupts from him lips followed by a spray of blood and his choked gasps for breath. "You should see yourself.” is Dick’s breathless reply.   
  
It's then that Wally feels the pain again. Washing over him and reminding him of his own mortality.  He looks down at his throbbing leg and find his right leg is missing below the knee.   
  
"Shit"   
  
"You said it wallman" Dick gasps, shifting a little and it's only then that Wally seeing that his whole left arm is gone. Shit they are so screwed. Artemis is going to kill him for up and dying again.   
  
"I'm not scared anymore." Dick says after a few moments of silence. His voice is quiet and not quite sad.   
  
Wally opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. There is no comforting himself or Dick with false hope.

Instead Wally drags himself the ten or so feet to Dick’s side. Dick his best friend, who is struggling to breathe. His chest rising and falling in choppy short breaths. Eyes half lidded. Dying.   
  
"If you're going I'm going" Wally smiles small and sad, a tear escaping.    
  
Dick makes a gurgling sounds, his hand groping for Wally. Wally quickly snatches Dick's hand and squeezes. Dick squeezes back, it's weak but it's reassuring to know they’ll be following each other one last time into the unknown.   
  
At some point Wally dimly realizes Dick's hand has gone limp and cold in his, but by then the darkness is closing in and Wally welcomes it.

\------

  
It's a dull far away pain that first pulls him from the darkness. The pain is soon followed by a voice he'd recognize anywhere. Artemis. Wally follows that voice out of the darkness and is greeted by her beautiful face. She has aged well. Exhaustion is visible on her face but she is as beautiful as the first day he saw her.   
  
"You had us worried Baywatch" she whispers, fingers combing through his hair.   
  
Wally gives her a confused look. Her features turn sad and she looks more exhausted in that moment then he’s ever seen her.    
  
And then it clicks, like slamming into a brick wall at full speed.    
  
"Where is he! Where's Dick!" He's suddenly frantic, the machines are beeping like crazy. Alarms screaming their shrill warnings but Wally doesn’t care or notice.

  
"ARTEMIS WHERE IS HE" She won't look at him.   
  
It's all the confirmation Wally needs.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you enjoyed I'm sorry I keep killing Dick, I swear I was planning on posting a nice happy fluffy fic and then I was going through old stuff and found this and though hey I can fix this old bad boy up and give everyone some angst. Sorry......


End file.
